Lonely Hearts
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Emma go on a chat room website. Neither of them know who the other is. Better than it sounds. Read and Review please. Thanks to my friend who helped.
1. Chapter 1

Will Schuester sat in his apartment, staring at his laptop. He was smiling as he read his latest message. He had been talking to this woman on a chat room for a week now, and he felt like he knew her. She had called herself 'Lonely Girl'.

He remembered back to how he met this amazing person. He was just looking on the internet for songs for the Glee club, when a message popped up. It was off a chat room dating site. After a long think he clicked on the link.

'Well, I might as well try it. I've got nothing to lose and besides I could actually find someone' Will thought.

He had called himself 'Your Kind Of Guy'.

He was tore from his memory as his laptop beeped as he received his latest message from the woman.

**Lonely Girl: Hello again Your Kind Of Guy.**

She was quite shy, and nervous. Will could tell by the way she spoke and by her username. He laughed and replied.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Well it's good to speak to you again. How have you been?**

He sat back and waited for a reply. He hadn't even met this girl in person, and she had his heart. All he knew was she was called 'Lonely Girl', she was confident and she was new to this website.

**Lonely Girl: I've been well thank you. How are you? X**

Will looked at the reply. He grinned as he saw the kiss on the end. Maybe she liked him too. He replied.

**Your Kind Of Guy: That's great, I'm glad that your well and I'm fine thanks for asking. What are you up to? X**

Will waited for a reply as he took a sip off his hot coffee sat next to him. This was definitely love. If he could only meet her. It would be amazing.

**Lonely Girl: Thank you, you're so sweet. I'm just busy cooking my tea. What are you doing? X**

Will looked at the message. This woman was made for him

**Your Kind Of Guy: Well thanks Lonely Girl. What you cooking? I'm just having a cup of coffee and talking to you. X**

He took another sip of his coffee. He wondered where she was and if he knew her. Probably not he thought to himself.

**Lonely Girl: You're welcome. I'm making a chicken casserole and I'm surprised that I haven't burnt it yet. X**

Will laughed and typed.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Chicken casserole! That's one of my favourites. You are my sort of woman. X**

Will got up and put his now empty mug in his sink. He was about to make a snack, when his laptop beeped again. He instantly ran back to his living room and dived on the chair he had been sitting on.

**Lonely Girl: Really, we have a lot in common. Well I'm sorry but I've got to go. I promise to speak to you soon. Good night and sleep well. X**

Will saw the message and his smile disappeared. He wanted to talk to her forever.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Oh okay then. Night night Lonely Girl and I really hope to talk to you later. Bye. X**

He looked at his computer once more before closing the internet and walking to his kitchen. He smiled as he craved a chicken casserole. This woman was the one for him.

**Thanks for reading. If you want this continued just leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Pillsbury had just got in from work. She went and put her chicken casserole in the oven. She looked at her computer. She wondered if he was online. For the last 7 days she had been speaking to this man on a chat room. He had called himself 'Your Kind Of Guy'.

When she first signed up to the website she was nervous. She didn't know what to do and then she found 'Your Kind Of Guy'. She laughed at his username. As if he could be the guy for her. But since their first conversation she had felt something she had never felt for a long time.

She went to her computer and quickly signed in and sent him a message.

**Lonely Girl: Hello again Your Kind Of Guy.**

She waited for her response. She was really nervous. This guy had her thinking of him 24/7. Her computer flashed as his message appeared.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Well it's good to speak to you again. How have you been?**

She smiled, he was so caring and she could sense it. She wasted no time and replied.

**Lonely Girl: I've been well thank you. How are you? X**

Emma put the kiss on the end, hoping she didn't over do it. When a few seconds passed and she didn't get a reply, she knew she shouldn't have put the kiss on it. But then she got a message back.

**Your Kind Of Guy: That's great, I'm glad that your well and I'm fine thanks for asking. What are you up to? X**

She sighed relieved and noticed at the end of his message he had put a kiss too. She felt herself blushing and replied.

**Lonely Girl: Thank you, you're so sweet. I'm just busy cooking my tea. What are you doing? X**

She looked at his messages reading them again and again. He replied.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Well thanks Lonely Girl. What you cooking? I'm just having a cup of coffee and talking to you. X**

Emma smiled at the latest message. She was sure she was falling for him. She hadn't even met him and he had heart racing like mad. She typed in her reply and pressed send.

**Lonely Girl: You're welcome. I'm making a chicken casserole and I'm surprised that I haven't burnt it yet. X**

She looked at her oven as she waited for the reply.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Chicken casserole! That's one of my favourites. You are my sort of woman. X**

He just said she was his sort of woman. That could mean he liked her too. She wished she could see him, but she knew it wasn't possible. She quickly replied, knowing she'd have to check her tea soon.

**Lonely Girl: Really, we have a lot in common. Well I'm sorry but I've got to go. I promise to speak to you soon. Good night and sleep well. X**

She didn't want to go but it was either go or have burnt food. She waited for his reply.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Oh okay then. Night night Lonely Girl and I really hope to talk to you later. Bye. X**

As she read his message, it was like she could feel his disappointment. She then logged off and turned her computer off. She walked to her oven and laughed. She was in love.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Will arrived at school he went to his office. He opened his laptop and went on to the chat room. He smiled as he saw she was online. He sent his message.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Hey there**

After a minute he got a reply.

**Lonely Girl: Hi**

He laughed at her short response and replied.

**Your Kind Of Guy: What you doing? X**

He smiled as he read her message.

**Lonely Girl: I'm just talking to you, it's one of my favourite things. What about you? X**

Will smiled in awe. She liked him. He fist punched the air and replied.

**Your Kind Of Guy: I'm just talking to an angel, and can I ask you a question? X**

He smiled as he remembered his dream the night before. He dreamed he met the girl and she was everything he wanted. She was flirty, cute and looked a bit like Emma.

He looked at his new message.

**Lonely Girl: Aw thank you, and of course you can. X**

Will typed in his question, hoping she would like it.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? X**

He could imagine her response as she replied.

**Lonely Girl: You are so funny, and it really hurt. Would you kiss my knee better? X**

Will chuckled and thought about kissing her. He responded to her message smiling.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Of course I will kiss your knee better. X**

He looked at his watch, the bell was about to go. He wished he could have more time to talk.

**Lonely Girl: I'm so glad I found you on here. Also my lips hurt... X**

He quickly replied, wanting to say more.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Enough said, I'll make your lips feel better. And I'm over the moon that I found you too. X**

That's when the bell went. He sighed, knowing he would have to talk to her later.

**Lonely Girl: Well I've got to go sorry. I will be back on here later. Bye. X**

He was about to say goodbye to her, when he thought it was a bit weird she had to go at the same time as him. It could have just been a coincidence.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Okay then. I will talk to you soon angel. Bye bye, have a good day. X**

As he logged off and put his laptop in its case, he watched his students enter the room. This was going to be a long day. He wanted to see her in reality, and he couldn't wait till later.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma arrived in her office. She had brought her laptop with her. She turned it on and waited.

"Hurry up," She urged the computer.

After a minute, she logged on to the chat room and there he was. She was going to say hello first but he beat her to it.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Hey there**

She smiled. He was the only one who had made her smile like that and also Will. But she was over him. That's why; she was on the internet, talking to her knight in shining armour. She typed in a response to him.

**Lonely Girl: Hi**

She wanted to say something longer than just a plain hi, but she couldn't think straight. He had her feeling like this.

**Your Kind Of Guy: What you doing? X**

She looked at the kiss. She so wished it was real. She wished she could meet the charming man. She replied with what she really wanted to say.

**Lonely Girl: I'm just talking to you, it's one of my favourite things. What about you? X**

She was really nervous. What would he say? Does he like her as much as she likes him? Loads more questions ran through her mind as she waited.

**Your Kind Of Guy: I'm just talking to an angel, and can I ask you a question? X**

She looked at the word closely. He called her an angel. She was delighted that he called her that. She wanted to know what the question was. Did he want to meet her? Did he want to know her name? She replied smiling.

**Lonely Girl: Aw thank you, and of course you can. X**

She looked at the clock on her office wall. Only minutes until, she had to deal with the teens. She made her bet with herself, that Rachel Berry would be in her office first. She looked back at her computer screen.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? X**

She giggled and sighed. Who was this Romeo? And why wasn't he already taken. That's what she wanted to know. She replied to his pick up line with.

**Lonely Girl: You are so funny, and it really hurt. Would you kiss my knee better? X**

She looked at her message. Regretting saying that. She might have took it too far. She waited for him to answer.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Of course I will kiss your knee better. X**

She shook her head and laughed to herself. He was perfect, even though they hadn't met. She decided to be a bit flirty and typed.

**Lonely Girl: I'm so glad I found you on here. Also my lips hurt... X**

She hoped he would say something sweet.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Enough said, I'll make your lips feel better. And I'm over the moon that I found you too. X**

That message made her day. He wanted to kiss her. She still hadn't told him about her OCD, but she could tell him some other time. Then the bell rang. Signalling for lessons to start. She typed in her reply, slowly not wanting to go.

**Lonely Girl: Well I've got to go sorry. I will be back on here later. Bye. X**

She waited for him to reply.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Okay then. I will talk to you soon angel. Bye bye, have a good day. X**

She blushed and turned off her computer. She put it back in her bag and waited for her door to open. Rachel walked in and sat down.

"Miss Pillsbury, I need some advice on how to win Finn back..." Rachel began.

Emma sighed and looked at her clock. She hoped she could survive the day.

**Thanks for reading guys. Chapter 5 will be up soon, and it will be a lot better. Please review cause reviews make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the bell went at the end of the day, Will went home and went online.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Hey. X**

He waited a minute, but got no reply. He tried again.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Hey, are you there? X**

With no reply again he sighed. He put his head in his hands and waited. It seemed like hours passed when it was only minutes, until he got his reply.

**Lonely Girl: Hi. Sorry I didn't reply. X**

Will nodded and replied.

**Your Kind Of Guy: It's okay. Erm... I know this is totally out of the blue, but would you maybe want to meet up? X**

He smiled as he imagined his future when he met her.

**Lonely Girl: Okay... I would love to meet up. Where do you live? X**

He quickly replied.

**Your Kind Of Guy: That's great! I live in Lima. What about you? X**

He got an immediate reply.

**Lonely Girl: What a coincidence. I live in Lima too! But if we do meet up can I bring a friend? X**

Will agreed, thinking she would be scared.

**Your Kind Of guy: Of course you can bring a friend. Do you know the restaurant Breadstix? X**

He waited and her reply appeared.

**Lonely Girl: Yes, I know the restaurant Breadstix. X**

He typed back excited.

**Your Kind Of Guy: So I'll meet you at Breadstix, at the door at 7pm. Is that okay? X**

He couldn't wait to meet her. This could be the start of a brilliant relationship.

**Lonely Girl: Yes, that'll be a perfect time, and so you know it's me, I'll be wearing a blue dress. X**

Will typed back.

**Your Kind Of Guy: Sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Lonely Girl. X**

His heart was racing. Tomorrow he would meet her. Her reply came back.

**Lonely Girl: See you tomorrow Your Kind Of Guy. Bye. X**

Will waved bye to his computer screen then turned it off. He was going to meet her.

* * *

><p>As Emma sat at home, she was over the moon. She couldn't wait to meet him in person. They could fall in love and get married. She laughed at herself that only happens in movies.<p>

She got up from her sofa and went to look at her blue dresses. She had 3 to choose from. The first dress came down to her knee's, had no straps for the shoulders and had little sequins all over.

That one was her favourite but she looked at the second one. It came down to her shins and had a belt around the middle. She liked that but it wasn't something for a date.

She looked at the third one that was the one she had wore when she had gone on her second date with Carl. She was definitely not wearing that.

As she picked up the first dress she looked at her shoes. What shoes would go with it? She looked at her long line of heels and flats in her wardrobe. This was going to take a while, but it was worth it.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review guys. Next chapter they will meet up.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day came and Will was sat in his office. He was thinking about meeting Lonely Girl. He was day dreaming and didn't realise Emma knocking on his door then stepping in.

"Will?" She asked.

He shook his head and looked at her, snapping out of his day dream.

"Hey Em. What's up?" He asked her waving her in.

"I just wanted to know if you would, please come with me to meet a friend tonight?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I can't. I've got a date tonight," Will told her.

Emma nodded and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"If you need me, just give me a call. Okay?" He winked.

"Thank you Will. I'll see you at lunch," Emma smiled.

As she left Will went back to his day dream. This was gonna be amazing.

* * *

><p>When lunch came Will sat with Emma. He seemed interested in where she was going.<p>

"So where you going then?" He asked eating his sandwich.

"I'm just going on a blind date," She smiled.

"So is the lucky man, anyone I know," He asked grinning.

"No, I don't think so," She smirked.

Will smiled at her and sort of missed the way they you used to be. They used to be so close, but they drifted apart. He still feels her drifting away. She was going on a date. Well so was he. He had to move on, she already had.

"So what's your date's name?" Emma asked eating a grape.

Will stared in shock as she didn't even wipe the grapes clean. Her OCD was finally getting better, with her medication.

"I don't know her name," Will stated.

"So how did you end up planning a date then?" She asked.

Will decided to lie to her. He couldn't say he met her on a chat room. He didn't want her to think he was desperate.

"My friend set me up with a woman he met. I realised I was single and I thought I'd go for it, I've got nothing to lose," He replied.

Emma nodded and Will laughed at the look on her face. She seemed jealous, that he was going out with another woman.

"You're jealous," Will pointed out.

"I'm not jealous," Emma quickly replied.

"Right..." Will laughed.

Emma then began laughing and pointed at his chin.

"What?" Will asked putting his sandwich down.

"You've got a bit of mustard there," She pointed to his chin.

He wiped the side of his mouth.

"Where?" He asked.

"Come here," Emma giggled leaning closer.

She gently wiped the mustard off his chin with the pad of her thumb. As she was doing so her eyes met his and he smiled. Emma stared at him lovingly and he looked deep in to her gleaming brown eyes.

They pulled apart when they heard Sue.

"Will. Erma. So sorry for not being sorry for interrupting," Sue said.

She stood smirking with her cup of coffee in her hand, and as usual wearing one of her many tracksuits. She had chosen her black and red one. She looked at them.

"What do you want Sue?" Will asked.

"I just came to see how much product you had in your hair," Sue smiled.

Will sighed and continued talking to Emma.

"Thanks anyway," Will smiled.

Emma nodded and didn't say anything. Will knew she was afraid of Sue.

"I'm bored now, I'll see you later Esme and Sponge Hair, Square Chin," Sue called before leaving the lunch room.

Emma sighed and smiled.

"So I'll see you later and if I need you I'll give you a call," Emma told him standing up.

"Okay, have a good time," Will smiled.

Emma walked out of the lunch room and Will put his head in his hands. He wasn't over Emma. He still loved her but he was still going to meet this woman. He wiped his chin where Emma had touched it. He missed her and wanted her back. When their eyes had met for a few seconds he saw her eyes sparkle and he felt sparks running through him. He had gotten butterflies in his stomach and his stomach had started doing summersaults. He was certain he still loved her.

* * *

><p>It was just nearly 7 when will pulled up outside Breadstix. He parked his car and got out. He was wearing a tuxedo and he looked very rich. He walked towards the entrance. People walking past were looking at him and he smiled.<p>

He stopped when he saw a woman at the door. She had her back turned and she was in a blue dress that stopped at her knees, it had no straps for her shoulders and was covered in little sequins. She had ginger hair that rested on her shoulders. He looked at her. His jaw dropped open though when she turned around. Will was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car as he could only stare in shock.

"Will?"


	7. Chapter 7

Will just stared at her; his mouth was still open in shock. It was Emma. Emma stood there frozen, with that look of shock, which Will loved. After a minute of staring Will swallowed as his throat was dry.

"Lonely Girl?" He asked.

"Your Kind Of Guy?" She asked back.

Will nodded dumbly and seemed lost for words. His head was spinning like mad and he couldn't find the words to say.

"How did you... what did..." Will stuttered.

Emma giggled and said "How about we talk about this over dinner,"

Will just nodded again. Emma grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the building. They sat down at an empty table in silence before Will spoke.

"So you're Lonely Girl... This is amazing. I can't believe this. Out of every one who goes on the chat room, we found each other. But the answer I want to know, is why did you go on a chat room?" Will asked.

Emma waited for a minute.

"I thought I'm single so I might as well. Why did you go on it?" Emma asked.

"Well, I was looking for some songs for Nationals and a message popped up on my screen. It was advertising the chat room and I thought, I might as well give it a try," Will smiled.

"I just can't believe this," Emma said.

"Anyway, Lonely Girl, you look so beautiful tonight. And by the way, my name's Will," He grinned.

Emma laughed and flashed a cute smile.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you Will. You look quite dashing yourself. My name's Emma," She played along.

Will then smiled and picked up his menu. He remembered their conversation from the other day.

"So do you still want me to kiss your lips better?" He smirked.

Emma just looked at him. She wanted him to kiss her. She still loved him.

"Yes please," Emma replied shyly.

Will then leaned forward and took her hand. His lips were almost about to touch hers, when the waiter arrived.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

Will pulled away and looked back at his menu. The stupid waiter... couldn't he see he was busy.

"Please can I have... the chicken casserole, some chips and a glass of water," Will said.

The waiter nodded.

"And please can I have the chicken casserole, a salad and a glass of water," Emma smiled.

"So that's two waters, two chicken casseroles, one with chips and one with a salad. Anything else?" The waiter questioned.

"No thank you," Will said.

The waiter then walked off and Will looked at Emma.

He couldn't believe that the waiter had stopped him from kissing Emma. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He wanted her body against his. He smiled at her again.

"Emma I need to tell you something," Will confessed.

"Sure go ahead," She smiled fluttering her eyelashes.

"I still love you Emma," He said.

There was silence for a moment.

"I still love you Will," She told him.

Will was on cloud nine at that point. He was ecstatic. He loved her and she loved him. Then Emma leaned over to kiss him.

"Here you go," The waiter said putting the salad and chicken casserole in front of Emma.

Will groaned. The waiter had stopped them from kissing... again. The waiter then put the chips and chicken casserole in front of Will. He put their drinks down then walked away.

Emma sighed and looked at Will. She wanted him so bad. But she knew if they tried to kiss again it would be interrupted by the waiter.

Emma then looked at her chicken casserole and smiled.

"I'm your sort of woman?" She asked.

"Yes, you sure are angel. And talking to me is one of your favourite things?" He asked.

"You betcha," She said sweetly.

"This is the best date I've ever had,"

Emma looked at him and his brown eyes met her eyes. She smiled and looked at his lips. She found him irresistible. With his curly hair and his little dimples when he smiled.

Will could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He adored Emma, well adored wasn't the right word, it wasn't strong enough. Emma was his weakness, the reason he lived and breathed.

Will finally picked up his knife and fork and began eating. Emma did the same and cut a piece out of her chicken. She then ate it and looked at Will. He must have been hungry as he was eating really fast.

"So are we sort of an item now?" Emma asked.

Will almost choked on his food. Did Emma just say that? He thought he was imagining it.

"If you want us to be," Will smiled.

"Well then yes we are,"

Will looked at her then took a sip of his water.

'_Is it hot in here, or is it just me?' _Will thought.

After a while they had finished their casseroles.

"Want some chips?" Will asked.

Emma nodded and grabbed one.

"Thank you," She smiled.

As she placed the chip in her mouth, she looked at Will, with a sexy smile. She slowly licked the chip and he gulped. She knew what she was doing to him and giggled.

"Please stop teasing me Em," He begged.

"Why is it turning you on?" She smirked.

"To be honest, yes,"

Emma blushed, then picked up another chip and did the same thing again. Will tensed up and tried to look away. He then got a chip, threw it in the air and caught it in his mouth. Emma clapped.

"So what do you want to do after dinner?" He asked.

"It's up to you,"

Will nodded then suggested "How about we go for a walk?"

"Sounds great," She smiled.

* * *

><p>A while later after they had finished their meals, Will paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. They walked to his car and he opened the passenger side door.<p>

"After you Cinderella," He smiled.

Emma stared at him. She was falling more in love with him every second. He then shut her door and went round the other side. He climbed in and started the car. They drove down to the shore and they got out.

Will took her hand and they walked across the sand. The water was gently crashing against some rocks and Will smiled.

"I love you Emma and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that happened in the past. And if you give me a second chance, I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world," He said looking down at her.

She stopped walking for a moment and leaned up to him. Her lips met his and she kissed him gently. He smiled in to the kiss and knew it was worth waiting for.

When she pulled away, she looked so happy and he took her hands and faced her.

"I love you Will and of course I'll give you another chance. I'm sorry about everything that happened too," She added.

Will then put his hands on her waist and looked deep in to her eyes. He then leaned down and captured her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer. As they kissed the sun set shone down on them.

**Well thanks for reading guys and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please review.**


End file.
